emp_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Warfare
Ships, anomalies, SotA, PVP Lorem ipsum... Spaceships Earthmen * Fighter * Unmanned Platform * Unmanned Platform, Mod. 2 * Colonial Spaceship * Engineering Spaceship * Frigate * Destroyer * Bomber * Heavy Cruiser * Landing Spaceship * Battleship The Ancients * Unmanned Ancients' Spaceship * Cruiser of the Ancients The Unknown * Unknown Light Spaceship * Unknown Corvette * Unknown Bomber * Unknown Heavy Cruiser Anomalies Main Article: Space Anomalies Space Anomalies are guarded by the Ancients' Unmanned Ships. They are categorized by a threat level. Systems of the Ancients Player vs. Player Politics Alliances and Coalitions Galactic Clusters and Territory Hexagons In the game, the galaxy may be larger than your imagination. Simply scroll out in the Galaxy Map, and you will see that the universe is actually divided into so many large hexagonal Clusters. These Clusters houses many stars and Resource Stations that you can find in the outer space. To better filter down the galaxy, there is another concept to introduce: the Territory Hexagons. Each Galactic Cluster contains 37 hexagonal little "clusters", and we call those Territory Hexagons. When you are in the "Galactic Cluster View", you will see that some of the little Territory Hexagons are coloured, and you will see there is a Legend at the bottom of the map. You may find the top 10 Coalitions shown in the Legend, each having a different colour. The "allegiance" of a specific Territory Hexagon is based on the amount of star systems, Resource Stations or other things that belongs to any alliance or coalition. When an alliance have such a great number of these structures, they "control" the Territory Hexagon" and the Hexagon shows their colour. If there are two great alliance having similar amounts of structures, (UNSURE: UNCONFIRMED) the Territory will instead show red, which means it is in conflict. Unsorted Space combat Fleet attacks the enemy system for 20 minutes. Several players can attack one system simultaneously, in that case defending fleet engage in combat against all attackers simultaneously. Only allies have a possibility to help you in defense (your alliance or coalition players). You cannot attack your ally. Experience Defeating enemy ships grants experience to your fleet. This happens during combat not after so it actually can be observed how ships level in battle. Resources raiding Upon defeating all ships your fleet starts raiding enemy planets. Raiding speed = 1/20 of total cargo capacity of raiding fleet per minute. So 20 minutes raiding gives you 100% cargo if possible. When the raid is over, the fleet will return to the system from which it started the attack; this will often be one of your own systems, but it could be an allied system as well. As soon as the fleet reaches one of your systems, it will unload resources in the following order: Orbital Docks, colonised planet with lowest orbit number, colonised planet with second-lowest orbit number and so on. If all storage in the system has been filled, any remaining cargo will remain on board (either until storage is freed up, or until the fleet has travelled to another system). Bombardment If you gave your fleet an order to start bombardment, your bombers will start to bomb selected target right after arrival, they will not engage in combat against defending forces. Defending forces will select enemy bombers as top priority target to eliminate them as soon as possible. Bombardment mechanics 1. All buildings have hit points you can see it in the description. 2. One Bomber inflicts 200 damage to a building. 3. If building have 1000 hp you need 5 bombers to destroy 1 level of it with a probability of ~60%. 4. Bombardment takes 20 minutes. 5. Battleship inflicts 50 damage to buildings in planet attack mode. Invasion If you give a fleet an order to "capture the planet" after entering the enemy system, landing ships will start landing, that will last for 5 minutes. Then they start capturing planet, that will last for 15 minutes. During this time loyalty on the planet will decline by 5%. When loyalty fall to 0% planet come under your control. Control of landing robots is carried out from orbit of the planet and therefore landing ships are vulnerable to enemy fire. Landing ships can carry out a successful operation only if the number of marines on board of the ships is more than planet population. Researching the "Improved titanium fibers" technology speeds up capture twice.